There is known an automotive vehicle which includes an engine disposed within an engine compartment which is covered with a bonnet and an air duct which is attached integrally to an inner surface of the bonnet, wherein the air duct forms an air guide passage which guides air that has flowed into the engine compartment to an induction system of the engine (refer to Patent Document No. 1).
Paten Document No. 1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-11-294279